Various types of power operated outriggers have been proposed for cranes including those which telescope directly outward from the side of the main frame but this type of extensible outrigger is somewhat limited as to the length it can be extended due to space limitations. Other types of outriggers are pivoted at one end to the main frame and swung about a generally vertical axis to an outer transverse position for stabilization. The latter type of outriggers may be operated manually or with power, but generally have certain components which are in the way and obstruct the movement of the personnel around the crane or obstruct movement of the load being moved by the boom of the crane.
Examples of prior art cranes having power operated outriggers of the scissors type which are shifted generally directly outwardly of the main frame are shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,226 issued Nov. 7, 1978 to Phillips or U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,813 issued May 25, 1976 to Carey, both of which have been assigned to an assignee common with the present invention.
An example of the prior art type of outriggers which are pivoted to one side of the crane for being swung about a vertical axis relative thereto are shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,595 issued Dec. 17, 1974 to Kuhn, these outriggers being of the manually swingable type; or the U.S. Pat. No. 2,914,194 issued Nov. 24, 1959 to A. W. Brown.